


Just In Case

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Can you write a a Dean x Reader where they have rough sex before going to a wedding</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

**Request - Can you make a Dean x Reader where they have really rough sex before they go to a wedding**

** Warnings - Smut...its just pure smut **

** Hope you like Anon x **

* * *

 

 

"Dean Winchester, if I have to tell you again I am locking you in the bathroom until it's time to go!"

He sighed for the third time in less than a minute. Stepping away from you pouting,  he was having a hard time keeping his hands off you. 

"Why do we have to go to this thing anyway?" He sat down on the bed, picking up the tie you'd laid out for him, but making no move to put it on, just like his shoes and jacket. 

"It's not a 'thing' Dean, it's a wedding. The wedding of a good friend of mine and you agreed to come with me" you answer as you put the you make up away, leaving your lipstick out to put on just before you leave, watching his reflection in the mirror as you do.

His eyes were currently glued to your ass. You couldn't help but smirk, you knew you looked good in this dress you bought it for that reason. But unfortunately the looks Dean was sending your way usually led to screaming, messed up hair and ripped clothing, and this dress was far to expensive for many of that. 

You grab you shoes, putting your foot on the bed to fasten them. The thigh high slit in your dress fell open, accidently giving Dean a view of your suspenders. 

You hear a growl come from your boyfriend just as you fasten your second shoe,  you look towards him confused but you don't get to ask any questions as his lips are on yours in an instant. 

You gasp as he kisses you roughly, thank god you hadn't applied lipstick. You pull away for air

"Dean we can't,  my dress and we need to go we'll be late!" You try and reason. He grabs you hand pulling it towards the tent that's now in his pants,  making you moan. 

"I don't think you want me to go anywhere with this sweetheart" he says, his voice low and thick with need, as he runs your hand over his cock as he leaned towards you ear

"Unless you want me fucking you in the middle of the church?" He whispered sinfully,  your knees almost buckled

"If you mess up my dress I swear..." he silences you with his lips, kissing you deeply  before nipping at your lip. 

You feel him slide the zipper on the back of your dress down causing it to pool at your feet, leaving you in nothing but your black lace underwear and garter belt and suspenders. He undid his belt quickly groaning as he did, his  as you undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. 

"Sit on the desk" he ordered, the words sent heat flooding between your legs, but you did as you were told.

You both knew there was no time for foreplay,  but neither of you needed it. The looks you'd been getting since you put the damn dress on made you so horny you were surprised you'd held out on him so long.

Dean grabbed you legs and slid you forward so your ass was just on the edge of the wood. He pulled off your panties quickly making you whimper at the friction. 

He drops his boxers, sliding his hand over his hard length twice before pushing apart your knees as far as he could, spreading you nice and wide for him. He winked at you before slamming into you hard.  

You screamed, not caring if Sam could hear you. You leaned back slightly resting on you elbows so you could raise you legs higher. The angle made him hit your sweet spot.

"Fuck Dean!" You moaned making him grin wickedly at you as he fucked you harder. 

*shit I'm going to have trouble walking after this!* 

You were getting close, he must have felt your inner walls clenching harder against him. He pulled out of you abruptly. You groan in protest

"Stand up and turn around" he ordered again. 

You slid off the table clinging to it for dear life as you span. 

He kicked your legs apart, before grabbing your hips.  He leaned forward placing a light kiss on your shoulder as he buried himself inside of you again.

He pulled your torso up so you were leaning of you hands in tread instead of your arms. 

"So fucking hot Y/n, the dress, the stockings fuck! You made me hard the second you came out of the bathroom." His hips slapping into your ass sending echoes around the room.

You whimper at his words, the way his body is towering over you making you feel incredibly feminine.

You scrape your purple painted nails over the polished wood. 

You hear his grunt behind, he pushed you down flush against the desk, your breasts squashed against the hard surface. 

He puts on hand on your shoulder for purchase as he pounds mercilessly into you. You feel your core bur hotter,

"Dean...fuck...close" you mewl gripping the table as hard as you could 

"Don't come until I tell you to" he commanded

You squeal desperately as you try to hold back, you pant heavily reaching your fingers to the hand on your shoulder, gripping your nails into the flesh making Dean growl at the pain. 

"Please baby, please I need to come, please...." you beg unashamedly, whimpering with need

"Come for me baby" he whispers leaning his lips to your ear

You don't have to be told twice, your inner walls clamp around him, leaving you screaming his name. Your knees give out, but Dean holds you up as his own orgasm consumes him. 

Dean pulls out of you, turning your around and lifting your to sit back on the desk as you legs were still weak. 

He kissed you tenderly, a total contrast to the roughness of his slamming into you. 

"Did I hurt you?" He whispers against your lips

You shake your head "it was amazing"  you say breathlessly, 

"Good, couldn't help it,  you just made me so fucking hot for you" he smiled down at you as he claims your lips again

"I'll go clean up first while you calm down" he winked, proud of himself "then you, and then we can get going. Don't worry y/n, baby will get us there on time"

You watched him walk away, you let yourself fall back on to the table, completely spent. You don't remember the last time you came that hard. 

You glance over at the clock smiling to yourself as you see the time, you chuckle lightly. You were so glad you didn't tell Dean you put the clocks forward an hour. You know...Just in case. 

 


End file.
